


You Can Still Be Free

by Herald_of_Dreams



Series: Star Wars Tales [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2005. Luke expresses both his and his late father's desire to be free through song. Song is 'You Can Still Be Free' by Savage Garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Still Be Free

_Cool breeze and autumn leaves,_  
  
Slow emotion daylight,  
  
A lone pair of watchful eyes,  
  
Oversee the living,  
  
Feel the presence all around,  
  
The tortured soul,  
  
A wound unhealing,  
  
No regrets or promises,  
  
The past is gone,  
  
But you can still be free,  
  
If time will set you free.  
  
Jaina and Jacen cried quietly while they listened to their Uncle Luke sing. His short blonde hair did not sufficiently cover the fact that tears were streaming down his face, tears that he shed for the person he was singing about. Even Mother, proud Leia Organa Solo had tears in her eyes. She had forgiven the person Luke sang about, and now her heart remembered when he had begged her to forgive him.  
  
_Time now to spread your wings,_  
  
To take to flight,  
  
The life endeavor,  
  
Aim for the burning sun,  
  
You’re trapped inside,  
  
But you can still be free,  
  
If time will set you free,  
  
But it’s a long way to go.  
  
Yavin 4’s sun blazed as it set, and Luke let it blaze on his face. His father had gotten along with much worse pain, and he could stand this. Luke had  
written the song to tell his father exactly what he thought, and as he sang, tears that threatened to bring him to incoherent sobs choked his voice.  
  
_Keep moving way up high,_  
  
You see the light,  
  
It shines forever,  
  
Sail through the crimson skies,  
  
The purest light,  
  
The light that sets you free,  
  
If time will set you free.  
  
As Luke sang, the suns of Yavin 4 set in their magnificent glory. He reflected that he and his father were kind of like the two suns of Tatooine, the two that had helped bring about the peace that he celebrated now. Only one person was missing. His beautiful wife Mara had been the last casualty of the Yuzhan Vong War, overcome by Nom Anor’s disease.  
  
_Sail through the wind and rain tonight,_  
  
You’re free to fly tonight,  
  
And you can still be free,  
  
And going higher than mountain tops,  
  
And go high the wind don’t stop,  
  
And go high,  
  
Free to fly tonight,  
  
_Fly tonight Father, it was what you loved the most._ Luke bowed his head and picked up two grains of sand with the Force, throwing them into the  
twilight sky. Two comets raced through the air, and Luke smiled. He and his father were two lovers of the sky. Now and always.  
  
  
  



End file.
